Fifteen Years in the Making
by hellosweetpea
Summary: AU/AH: Dr. John Smith has been lonely ever since the death of his wife fifteen years ago. In the years since he has built a machine to go back and time and find her; now it's ready. The only problem is that he has to get to the right time first.
1. Part I: Broken Bride

**A/N: My first multi-chapter Doctor Who story, YEA! This story happened while I listened to Ludo's fabulous rock opera Broken Bride. I suggest that you listen to it while reading to heighten the experience; it's amazing. **

**Disclamer: Moffat has the characters; Ludo takes a majority of the plot. **

Part One: Broken Bride**  
><strong>Year: 2004  
>Dr. John Smith was silently sitting outside his house under a tree. "Well, it took me fifteen years, but I finally did it. For awhile there I didn't think I was going to make it, but I did. I'm sure you would be proud of me." He looked over to his right at the head stone, weathered with age. "All of the planning, the rough drafts and blue prints. It's all coming together now."<p>

John picked himself off the ground and patted the dust and dirt off of his trousers. "I'm coming, my love, just wait." He leaned down and gripped the top of it, and he took a deep breath before letting go.  
>He strode away, the wind whipping his jacket as he left. He opened the door to his garage and disappeared. There was a whirring sound and a flash of blue from under the door. The message on the headstone under the tree disappeared.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Year:?<br>John had thrown off his tweed once the machine had begun to malfunction. He dashed about madly as it groaned. Springs and bolts came loose and ricocheted around the console room. John dodged a...thing, he honestly couldn't remember what it was or where it went, that nearly took out his eye. "Come on, old girl, you can make it," John encouraged the machine. The center console began to leak shimmery blue and gold light and John held tighter on to the controls. He pulled a huge lever and the machine creaked and whined as it slowed down. It stopped with a crash and John was jostled one last time. He grabbed his tweed off of the floor, brushed the rubble off and headed for the door. The light was leaking out around his legs and followed him as he opened the door. There was a blinding flash and John was thrust forward out on to the ground. He tasted the iron bitterness of his blood and heard a sickening shriek from above before going unconscious.  
>-o-O-o-<p>

Year: 1989  
>The ringing phone broke the silence that had enveloped John as he read the morning paper. He brushed toast crumbs off his fingers and picked up the phone cutting it off mid ring. "Hello."<p>

"Is this Dr. Smith," asked an official sounding voice.  
>"Yes, and who is this," he asked as he ran a hand through his floppy hair.<br>"I'm Sheriff Boyle, we have a unit responding to a car accident just a mile east of your home. They ran the tags through the records and you were listed as the owner."  
>John's breath caught. "Is she alright?"<br>"I'm sorry, sir, the woman found in the driver seat had already passed away."  
>He dropped the phone, leaving it hanging off the wall by the cord.<br>He ran through the house and stormed out the door. He sprinted, barefoot, down the road towards the wreck.  
>He saw the smoke first.<br>It came up in thin streams, grey conforming with the hazy grey sky. Farther up the heavier, black smoke was dispersing into the late morning horizon. As he came closer he saw the official tape marking out the scene and orange cones to deter oncoming traffic. The lights on the squad car were still flashing, the sirens already turned off. The staticky radios and beeping brought John back to the scene at hand.  
>He ducked under the tape and he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Sir, this is a restricted area. You can't go through."<br>John struggled out of his grasp. "_That's my wife!_"  
>The officer let him go and he approached the car. As John got closer to the car, he became more nervous. The moment he caught a glimpse of her curly hair he felt like motor oil was searing his throat close. Her body was slumped over the steering wheel's air bag, her arms out to her sides. River's hair sparkled with bits of the windshield glass strewn in it. Two medics came over and John stepped aside as they pulled her out of the car and sat her down in the body bag laid out on the ground.<br>He turned away, not bearing to watch. It began to drizzle as he walked away, tears down his face, and he let go of his anguished cries.  
>-o-O-o-<p>

Year: 148 million BC  
>John woke up on unfamiliar ground in an unfamiliar place. He slowly got to his feet and he placed a hand on his aching head. He heard the screeching pterodactyl above him and he ran to the nearest place for shelter. Inside the cave, he sat down and leaned his head against the cool wall. Water lapped up by his feet from an in cave pool. He picked up a stick and wrote River's name in the soft mud. He put his head between his knees as he listened to the pterodactyl screech outside. As he waited for it to leave, the water came up and slowly washed away her name. John sighed, disappointed with the outcome, and wished he had made it to that morning in May.<p>

**A/N: The end of Part I. I'll try and update this story between seasons of one of my other stories, but I'll attempt to update whenever I can. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review; I love knowing what you think! **


	2. Save Our City

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favorites for the last part. For those of you who do not listen to Ludo's Broken Bride album while reading are going to be confused. This won't have the Doctor's prespective, but is essential when we get to Part Three: The Lamb and The Dragon. I hope you all enjoy. Once again you do not have to listen to the album, but it does make the experience more enjoyable. **

**Disclaimer: So characters: The Moffat. I actually took a few lyrics from Save Our City so those go to Ludo. **

Save Our City

Year: 2342 AD  
>The man kicked the door open and entered the room. Another man was staring out a window at a desolate looking landscape. He turned around and looked at the younger man who had enter. He walked up to the older man and leaned over the desk towards him. "Mr. Mayor, the mission burns. The zombies are marching, they close on the square. Families are cold, look down at their souls. Huddled in camps on the old marble steps of City Hall. Faith in their God, that's all that they've got."<br>The mayor turned towards the window and looked out at the city he was in charge of. Ash was falling from the blackened sky on the families that were trying to find cover.  
>He looked in the opposite direction at his forces fighting back the hordes of zombies from the city. The full moon hanging in the sky was like a pool of blood on ebony.<br>The mayor turned back to the younger man, who was more like a child, and gave him a cold glare. "Little boy, I'm just a man, a mere civil servant, against this tyrant God. I've allied with our King, salvation he brings,  
>protecting the city against all the troops Heaven sent. But the dead walk again, this is the end." He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled something out. He leaned closer to the man. "Oh I'm just a man, my time has come. Long live King Simius! May he deliver us from this nightmare!"<br>The man watched in horror as the mayor pulled a shiny gun from behind the desk and he put it in his mouth. The man tried to lunge across the desk to save him, but he watched as the mayor pulled the trigger. The mayor slumped down and the gun clattered from his hand.  
>The man walked slowly around the desk and bent down, so that he could get a better look at the mayor. There was a small trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and his eyes had a glassy look. The man grabbed the mayor's wrist and felt no beat. He let it limply fall back on to the cold tile floor. He closed the mayor's eyes and sank down in a prayer. "Save our city. Keep our souls Lord through the rapture of this world..."<br>-o-O-o-  
>The zombies were attacking like the flames of Hell were right at their feet. They craved the sweet flesh of the soldiers fighting against them. Blood boiling, they attacked. Bullets were no match for the undead. Some even looked down at the wounds and laughed. The soldiers became unnerved. There was a shout and a bombardment of flames rained down on the zombies. They caught on fire, but they kept going. The dragon was keeping them alive until he could join them. A zombie grabbed one of the frighten soldiers by the front of his uniform and pulled him close to his rotting face. "I'll see you in Hell."<br>The zombie yanked on the soldier's neck before others gathered to feast on the fresh meat.  
>-o-O-o-<br>The man got up from his knees and walked over to the window. He threw it open and looked down at the masses below. He leaned out as far as he could without following and delivered his message. "There's a time to pray and there's a time to fight. Anything can be a weapon if you're holding it right. Defend what is yours, they will not take our souls." He uneasily got up on the ledge of the window and raised a fist in the air. "It's time now to rise and fight!"  
>The crowd below cheered and the man smiled as he got down from the ledge. He turned around and a regal man was striding towards him. "King Simius," said the man surprised.<br>King Simius sneered at the other man. "You are the reason the town folk have rallied. My job was going to be easy: repress the citizens, and aide the zombies in their quest to raise the Dragon. Why couldn't you let me do that?"  
>The man backed up to the desk and grabbed a letter opener. "I didn't even know that was your plan."<br>Simius motioned toward the window. "Look outside."  
>The man looked out the window and saw the king's soldiers trying to herd the people. "I won't let you get away with that!"<br>Simius laughed. "I will, and all the people will talk about was how you were only a tyrant."  
>"I gave one motivational speech."<br>"You gave them hope, only for it to be crushed," Simius got closer to the man, "I hope it was worth it."  
>King Simius pushed the man and he tried to push him back. The king sneered and pushed him harder. The man pulled the letter opener out and struck the king as he was pushing him again. As he fell out the window he saw King Simius holding his throat in shock, blood covering his hands. <p>

**A/N: Congrats if you made it through not confused! If not it will make since once we get to Part Three, but up next is Part Two. I hope you all enjoyed! **


	3. Part II: Tonight's the Night

**A/N: Wow. It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I hope this chapter is work the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Inspired by Ludo. Characters by Moffat.**

Part Two: Tonight's the Night

Year: 2004  
>John was standing awkwardly amongst the others at the event. He nervously tugged at his tie and grabbed a glass of champagne. A woman in a violet cocktail dress approached him. "John," she said beaming, "it's good to see you here."<br>He pulled on the collar of his shirt. "You too, Sophie."  
>Sophie looked around. "It's nice, what they're doing. How have you been holding up? Craig and I haven't heard from you in a while."<br>"All right, Soph. Where's Craig?"  
>"He's dropping Alfie off at his mum's before coming here. I'll send him over to you when he gets here."<br>John held up his champagne glass. "I look forward to it."  
>The moment she turned around he let his shoulders sag down and he took a small sip.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Year: 1989<br>John rolled over in the king sized bed and looked at the empty spot beside him. He grabbed her pillow and breathed in deeply, registering what it smelt like in his memory.  
><em>The officer on hand approached John. "You her husband."<em>_  
><em>_ "Yes."__  
><em>_ The officer sighed. "It was a hit and run. Her airbag cushioned part of the impact, but in the end she wasn't wearing a seat belt."__  
><em>_ John grew frustrated. He had told her time and time again to buckle up. The officer wrote something down on a piece of paper. "This is a grief councilor. Give them a call if you feel like you might need to."__  
><em>_ The officer left him standing there, card in hand.__  
><em>John looked out the window and looked at the weeping willow as it casted shadows on the wall. A breeze came through the window causing him to shiver. He pulled the comforter over his head and tried to sleep  
>-o-O-o-<br>Year: 2004  
>"Dr. Smith? Dr. Smith?"<br>John blinked out of his day dream and looked over at the greying woman who was addressing him. "Dr. Matthews, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
>She smiled softly. "We're starting the ceremony now. Would you join me on the stage?"<br>"Certainly."  
>He followed the woman on to the stage and she approached the podium. "Good evening everyone. Tonight we are dedicating the addition to the archeology department to one of our own. Professor Song was one of our most promising academics. However, fifteen years ago she was killed in a hit and run. Accepting the honor on her behalf is her husband, Dr. Smith."<br>There was polite clapping as John approached the podium. He leaned down so the microphone would pick him up. "Hello everyone. My wife was very passionate about her work. I may not have liked it, but I loved her, so by extension I loved it too. When she got the position here she was ecstatic. I think she would have been honored to have the new wing dedicated in her memory. And even more so that future generations can learn about her life's work. Thank you." The crowd clapped as he left the podium.  
>"That was brilliant."<br>John turned around and saw Craig standing there. "Hello, Craig. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around."  
>Craig waved sadly as John left the building. As he hurried down the steps a few tears got caught in his eyes. He got into the car and started the engine. He looked up at the review mirror and saw the little plastic fossil dangling on the chain.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Year: 1988<br>"Isn't this fun," asked River as she picked her way through the sand.  
>"If you're an archeologist, why are we looking at fossils," asked John.<br>River leaned over and picked something up. "It's something even you can handle, sweetie."  
>John looked aghast. "Are you saying I can't handle archeology. I laugh at archeologists."<br>River wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then why are you marrying one?"  
>He laughed and grabbed her hand. "You've got me there."<br>"Archeologist one, psychologists zero," she teased.  
>He laughed and pulled her closer in for a kiss.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Year: 2004<br>John put his foot on the gas and drove down the winding roads to his house. He was nervous and a tad scared, but he didn't care. He parked the car and went into the house. He walked into his bedroom and opened the closet door. He pulled out his old tweed and bow tie and smiled. He slipped out of the formal attire and put on the dodgy professor look he loved. John pulled a small scrap of material around his neck and tied it from memory. He went to leave the room, but took a look at the mirror first. His fingers longing stroked the bow tie on his neck and he smiled.  
>-o-O-o-<br>John shut the garage door and looked up at his time machine. It was blue and battered, but it was going to be trust worthy. He reached out his hand and grabbed the handle lightly. "You ready, old girl?"  
>He stepped inside and the lights flickered on. He walked up the steps to the center console and took his place in the center. He flipped several switches and the machine roared to life. He looked over to his right and raised his index and middle finger to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on them. John placed the fingers on a picture of River that he had stuck in the console. "I'm coming, my love."<br>John's smile spread across his face. "Tonight's the night." He pulled the main switch down and the console began to move and he giddily laughed as he ran around the console. 

**A/N: Thank you for reading and Happy New Year! **


End file.
